


【鳴佐】『等等，我在忙。』 (全)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『等等，我在忙。』

 

#419粉點梗  
#太子當火影太忙，佐助回村也沒空OOXX佐助不滿變成少年貓耳去勾引。  
#佐助內心很開放，表面裝正經

 

「等等佐助，我今天有一個重要的會議，晚上回來在陪你好嗎，我先出門了。」鳴人一邊說著一邊起身下床穿衣服，動作迅速的不到三分鐘就已經在房間消失了影子。

說是這麼說，你看看你把我晾在一邊有幾天了。

宇智波佐助趴在床上有些不滿的看著訊速換好衣服批上火影袍離開的鳴人，領口大開，肩頭露了一半出來，即使這樣鳴人還是甩上門出發去了火影樓，說好的抵擋不住他的誘惑呢?這是所謂的那什麼七年之癢?時間久了沒興趣了是吧，這混帳。

不要看宇智波佐助現在一付衣衫不整的樣子，那都只是睡出來的，昨晚他們根本什麼都沒發生，親都沒親一下，鳴人大半夜下班回來一粘近被子裡就呼呼大睡，佐助醒了轉身在他身上亂摸也沒感覺照樣睡大頭覺，這讓宇智波不爽的在他臉上很很捏了一把才倒頭繼續睡覺，鳴人就覺得今天一早起來怎麼自己半邊臉頰有些腫。

話說這事要說到上星期佐助結束了一個長期任務終於回村，在外頭奔波了三個多月，佐助帶著這次任務的情報回到了木葉，第一件事情件是先去火影樓交差，不過鳴人正在開會所以沒有見到他，佐助見到的鹿丸之後把東西交給了暗號部。

鹿丸跟他說最近實在太忙了，鳴人和他幾乎都是天天加班真的想用一句累成狗了來形容現在的情況，也很開心他能夠回來，鳴人應該會打起一點精神，不久鹿丸剛離開鳴人就拖著疲憊的身子走來，一台眼看到佐助站在他辦公室門前整個眼睛都亮了起來一把撲了過來。

「佐助!我剛剛就感覺到你的查克啦了啊我說，你果然回來了啊。」鳴人激動的說著在佐助頸部一連蹭了好幾下。

「快起來，你可是火影這什麼樣子!」佐助說著提著鳴人的後嶺把對方拉了起來，看到鳴人一臉委屈的樣子。

「不管，我要補充佐助能量我說!」鳴人說著扯過佐助抓在他衣領的手，拉著佐助一下子打開辦公室的門把人拉進去，一邊甩上門一邊急著說道:「對了你快點進來。」

佐助在心裡偷笑到這傢伙這麼著急，是想直接在辦公室做嗎，被鹿丸發現肯定又要被碎碎念一番，不過和鳴人好幾個月沒見了，之前出長期任務一回來也有好幾次直接就被鳴人壓在他那張寬大的辦公桌上幹的咿咿啊啊的，又或者是被鳴人拉到旁邊的休息室裡的小床上在那裡過上一整天，雖然不想承認不過佐助內心深處其實挺喜歡的。

所以現在鳴人急著拉著他進辦公室，佐助其實還是有些興奮的，雖然他都已經準備好了說詞，就是那些鹿丸不是說現在很忙嗎，你還在上班吧，這種事回家再做，你看你的公文還有好幾疊沒處裡，雖然他這麼說鳴人一定會不顧一切得說著現在佐助最重要啦，不跟佐助親親抱抱一下我什麼都做不下去，然後一把撲倒他，自己只好無可奈合的配合他一下，之後再一起幫他處理公文，當然了自己很有經驗的，每次回來不都是這樣的模式嗎。

當鳴人把佐助拉到辦公桌前時佐助想到的是”喔?今天要在辦公桌上做嗎?”一般人一定不曉得，他們的火影大人和他在這裡幹多少不堪入目的事情。

不管是自己大張著腿躺在上面給鳴人幹的整個溼答答的，或者是背對被著壓在辦功桌上的背入式，到整個人跪趴在辦公桌上的姿勢，或者在那張寬大的椅子上做騎乘，他們都幹過無數次，不過說實在他還是最喜歡第一個，一來他喜歡看鳴人的表情，二來……省力，騎乘位縱使進的深，還能自己能調整角度很爽，但總是要自己動……累死了，雖然鳴人一直是當他臉皮薄害羞就是了，沒關係就讓他誤會吧，畢竟自己的形象就是那樣啊，雖然給鳴人主導有時候鳴人會不太受控制讓他產生好幾次要被操死的錯覺，雖然事後他還是爽到不行就是了。

佐助看鳴人從桌上搬起一疊公文放到旁邊的桌子，然後似乎是嫌太慢變出了幾個影分身一邊幫忙整理已經批改完的公文。

影分身…鳴人該不會又想玩一點刺激的?上次鳴人一時興起扒著他說想玩一些新花招，一下變出三個影分身圍著他，手裡拿著一個看起來就是R20的DVD上面寫著”激!輪姦X凌辱，敵國美麗女忍❤”封面上是好幾個蒙著面的男性和中間被圍著身上掛滿精液的黑髮女忍者，當然他知道那只是色情片演員。

佐助抖了一下，推開鳴人跟他說怎麼老想玩一些奇奇怪怪的花招，雖然裝做很厭惡寧死不從的樣子，不過其實佐助內心也真的有那麼一點點覺得......好像挺興奮的，反正到頭來對象都是鳴人，也沒什麼損失。

不過不想承認的那天他最後真的被鳴人玩到哭了出來。

所以當鳴人把一大疊公文放到他面前時，佐助是一臉矇逼的。

「……鳴人這是?」佐助看著那一疊的公文有一些不解，你現在不應該是趕快把辦公桌上面一些雖然是沒看過的重要公文，但在現在這個時候一點都不重要的廢紙丟到一邊去讓我躺上去嗎?

「佐助我跟你說啊，我快瘋了這東西用不完啊明天就要交了，還好你回來了，快幫我一起用吧。」鳴人把一大疊公文丟給他做到辦公桌前開始忙碌的批批改改蓋著印章，那些影分身也是來來回回的整理著公文資料送文件，哪還有要跟他玩什麼輪姦PLAY的意思。

好吧......就先幫鳴人用完，回家再做也是可以的，鳴人終於成長了，有個火影的樣子了，這是好事……好事。

好你他媽的鬼事!佐助在家裡一把捏爆心愛的番茄，這已經是第5天早上，從他回村到今天鳴人居然一點動靜也沒有，這不科學!每天就跑去看那些破公文，那些廢紙有我好看嗎?!是會躺在床上桌上地上浴室廚房到野外讓你操個爽嗎!信不信我一個天照把整個火影樓燒了!

呼了一口氣，佐助冷靜下來走到廚房把手洗乾淨，鳴人覺對是覺得無聊了……因為看自己身體太久新鮮感沒有了嗎，佐助走回臥室打開衣櫥站在連身鏡前面把身上的衣服全部扯掉仔細看看。

身材沒有走樣腰細腿長，雖然長年在外奔坡但因為體質關係他還是比坐在辦公室的鳴人還要白上一階，二十歲中段也還年輕，除了身上有些傷巴和斷了一條手臂，哪裡不完美了，不是他自說，宇智波一族就算什麼都沒有臉還是好看的!對就是臉!就算我胖了臉還是好看!充其量整個木葉也就我哥比我帥!

佐助不爽的摔上衣櫃的門，差點摔碎鏡子，那天晚上回來他甚至直接邀請鳴人一起沐浴了，洗澡，對!兩個大男人擠在一個浴缸裡肢體摩擦一下，應該什麼乾柴烈火都來在裡面幹上個好幾砲才對。

我都特地選在浴室了，就是要讓你找理由不帶保險套說要直接內射在裡面懂不懂啊!快厚著臉皮跟我說反正等等直接清洗就好了啊!我一定會呼你一掌再讓你射個爽，所以你漩渦鳴人直接泡在浴缸裡睡著是什麼個鬼意思!連硬都沒硬就給我昏死過去了。

最後佐助還費力的幫鳴人洗完澡然後把睡到沒知覺得人穿好衣服扛回床上……剛從村外回來就被鳴人拖著去批改那成堆的公文到晚上在抗著它扔到床上，佐助也是身心具疲，一樣倒頭就睡了，於是第一天吻都沒接一下。

第二天，鳴人一樣一大早就不見人影直到接近半夜才回來，佐助不滿的感覺到鳴人從浴室出來，在床上翻了一下發出”嗚恩”聲，鳴人拉開被子躺進來時他順勢轉過去貼到對方懷裡，沒想到鳴人居然說了一句。

「很熱啊佐助。」

就是要你熱啊!佐助在內心喊到，表面上裝做無意識的一手摟上對方的腰，小腿勾上對方的腳，鳴人動了一下最後伸手環住他，就在佐助有些興奮時……什麼動作都沒有，就是抱著他睡了，甚至開始打起呼嚕。

熱死了，給我去死吧，佐助額頭冒出青筋，一把推開睡死的鳴人轉過身去。

第三天，鳴人乾脆連回來都不回來了，直接睡載了火影辦公室，當天晚上佐助在家裡吃完飯吃點水果時一不小心捏爆了三個番茄，為了不浪費只好把它打成番茄汁，隔天鳴人一大清早回家換身衣服看見佐助已經起床坐在沙發上手裡拿著東西喝著。

鳴人進來佐助也就瞄了一眼問到:「你這時間回來幹嘛?」

「喔，我來換身衣服，昨天通宵了整晚啊我說。」鳴人說著走進臥室訊速的換了身衣服，雖然他的衣服都長的半斤八兩，然後走到廚房打開冰想打算拿一盒牛奶來喝，卻發現冰箱裡被一壺壺滿滿的紅色液體給占據，鳴人在角落裡找到一盒有些變形的牛奶拿了出來，一邊打開牛奶一邊關上門問到。

「佐助你打那麼多番茄汁幹嘛呢?」

「我懶的嚼…你不快出門嗎?」佐助悶悶的灌著手上的番茄汁心想你就快死去看你的公文吧，管我打多少番茄汁，我就是把你的杯面打成汁你要也給我喝下去!

「喔...好吧，我先出門了，你知道的我還有很多東西沒處理，你好好休息我說，我會盡量早一點回來的。」鳴人看佐助心情不大好的樣子，不曉得是不是剛起床火氣特別大，咕嚕嚕的灌完牛奶丟到垃圾桶裡一下子就溜了出門。

你他媽的真的說走就給我走!佐助憤而用力放下手中裝著番茄汁的玻璃杯，碰一聲在桌上，眼神非常死寂，不行這樣不行!

已經第四天了，他生平第一次出完長期任務回來24小時之內沒跟鳴人做一些劇烈運動，更何況還是第四天!說是在床上幹四天都還比較有道理啊!不是我宇智波佐助飢渴，是那傢伙的問題!

啊!煩死了!

明明好幾個月沒做了鳴人這傢伙搞什麼，上次他剛出村那會兒明明像是發情似的用飛雷神偷跑出來看他，找了一堆理由跟他玩了各種羞恥PLAY不是嗎，哪裡沒滿足你了，現在你應該要體諒我一下啊!看不出來我很想做嘛!

其實鳴人表示他真沒看出來，因為佐助這幾天身上總散發著一股殺氣，鳴人自認為佐助他還在對上次自己給玩的太過火的事情生氣，但是......真的很可愛嘛，被欺負到哭著求人的佐助，全身髒兮兮的掛著自己精液被好幾個影分身圍著的樣子，嘿嘿好想再看一次，不!看好多次。

整個早上宇智波佐助都在家裡煩躁的拿著番茄捏爆，再打成番茄汁，然後在消滅掉它們，直到中午，他覺得不行，鳴人不回來，那他去找他不就好了嘛!順便帶著愛妻便當!看這樣還不攻陷你，快叫我用嘴餵你吧!樂意之至!

但是做飯什麼的太麻煩了，於是佐助去了一樂拉麵打包了一碗味噌叉燒拉麵就前往了火影樓，推開門鳴人連頭也沒抬的就只說了一句:「把東西放地上吧，我這沒位置了。」

四周圍還是成堆的公文，佐助裝做沒事的走過去，把手中裝著拉麵碗的袋子輕輕擱在鳴人正在批改的文件上，在鳴人訝異的抬起頭時，故意坐到他辦公椅的扶手上，居高凌下的笑著對他說。

「吃點東西吧，中午都過了，休息一下。」對，休息一下，吃完順帶做點午休運動吧，並且我不介意陪你運動到晚上。

「佐助!」鳴人果不其然感動得一把抱住他的腰蹭了蹭，佐助揉揉他的頭髮把鳴人推開說道:「快點吃吧，等等麵都糊了。」

然後呢?佐助成功了嗎?

當然是沒有，結果就是七代目在吃著拉麵的時候佐助代替了他的位置幫它批改那些破公文，在鳴人吃完時變成在一旁的桌子跟他一起批改那些破公文直到半夜!

就在鹿丸搬了新的公文進來時明顯的就感受到宇智波抬起頭來充滿殺氣，手中的筆簡直像是下一秒就會被捏爆，當然很快佐助又低下頭去已比鳴人快上三倍的速度批閱著那些公文，身後居然還開出須佐能乎，用在這種地方也是挺奇妙的啊，佩服佩服。

鹿丸忍不助把東西放到鳴人桌上後，悄悄的問到鳴人:「你惹佐助生氣了?」

「我不知道啊，他這次回來心情一直很差啊我說，明明我完全沒招惹他啊。」鳴人有些無辜，他難得一次完全沒有招惹佐助，連晚上睡覺都安安份份的怎麼佐助就不爽成這樣呢?還一連不爽了四天。

殊不知就是因為他沒去招惹佐助，那邊那個宇智波才不爽的幾乎想要報社。

這個世界是虛假的!

今天已經是第五天，他還是沒能跟鳴人進行一些，關於人生探討，床上的那種探討，此時的宇智波正在家裡焦躁的踱步走來走去，雖然已經有了鳴人不回來那就乾脆去找他的想法，但如果又像昨天那樣重蹈覆轍改了整天的功文……不行!

既然這樣就讓他做不了別的事情，要讓他看到自己時就臉紅心跳的獸性大開!但是怎麼做呢……鳴人該不會是看膩他這付樣子了吧，對，所以他才老是想玩一些新花招，那就玩新花招吧。

新鮮感，新鮮感是很重要的，佐助一邊想著一邊走到家裡衣櫥前面拉開下層的抽屜，那裡放著他們許多件不得人的玩具，翻著翻著翻到了角色扮演裝，緊身皮衣、護士服、兔女郎，這些都看過了......然後又看到一旁的貓耳，啊…鳴人好像最喜歡這個的樣子。

佐助拿著貓耳沉思了三秒，可是帶過了那麼多次還有意思嗎，他慢慢把耳朵帶起來，拉開衣櫥的連身鏡打良著自己，嗯……還是很適合的嘛，不過新鮮感、新鮮感……。

在意著新鮮感三個字佐助又陷入了思考，如果說是這麼多年了從他回歸木葉到現在也都有個七、八年，鳴人是因為這樣看膩了嗎，這些年玩過太多招覺得滿足了?不可能!不能!

所以對鳴人來說最劇新鮮感的時期是哪個時候……三年後剛在蛇窟見面的時候?不對果然還是在第7班的時候吧，雖然那個時候兩人不對盤一件面就吵，不過一定是這個時候。

佐助想著碰!一聲，一陣白煙散去後變成12歲時的他的模樣，突然有了佐手有些感覺怪怪的，身上的衣服沒有變過去鬆垮垮的黑色和服掛在身上，佐助看了一下鏡子滿意的點點頭，就是這個!

然後頂著12歲的身體把身上的衣服脫了開始翻找衣櫃裡已前的舊衣服，記得那時候鳴人不只留著他的護額，甚至還收著他小時後的衣服還被他鄙視了一番，他甚至還直問了對方，你就老實說吧，你有拿我的衣服做過什麼?得到的是鳴人不好意思的笑容，好…他懂了。

拿我的衣服撸做什麼，老子現在可以幫你口交!。

佐助在衣櫃翻找著並沒有找到自己小時候的衣服，到是翻到了鳴人16歲左右時穿的那件黑橘的運動外套......算了這個也不錯，佐助想著把那件有些舊的外套拉出來套在身上，剛好蓋住半個大腿順帶讓他連內褲都不用穿，完美。

佐助心情很好的晃著頭上的貓耳朵，沒錯這是鳴人買的高級品成人玩具，會感受使用者的查克拉做出相對應的小動作，例如高興的時候耳朵會一跳一跳，難過時會垂下來等等，佐助用腳踢上衣櫃的門抄了管潤滑劑和前端帶著按摩棒的貓尾巴悠晃晃的爬到床上。

在佐助把一大坨潤滑劑擠到貓尾巴前端時臉上露出邪惡的笑容……

今天漩渦鳴人絕對抵擋不住他的誘惑的，絕對!

於是在七代木火影又一次開完會拖著疲憊的身軀回到辦公室時還沒推開門就感受到佐助的查克拉，唉呀…他的佐助又來幫他了嗎其實他也快用完了，他老婆就是好，即使心情差還是會幫他改公文，不過今天佐助的查克拉怎麼感覺怪怪的?

「佐助你來了?我跟你我我們今天東西用完晚上一起去吃飯吧我說。」鳴人一邊走進辦公室把門關好看到他那張寬大的辦公椅正背對著自己，才有些奇怪的走近兩步坐在上面的人就轉了一圈正對著他。

果然是佐助......不過怎麼有一點奇怪...等等等!這不是12歲時的佐助嗎?怎麼還穿著我當年的衣服?!頭上的貓耳是怎麼回事，臉頰怎麼紅通通的?!鳴人感知了一下佐助的查克拉，還是現在的佐助沒有錯，所以這應該只是變化術，不對，佐助這樣是想幹嘛?

「佐…佐助?」

佐助看了一下有些愣住的鳴人，沒有說話到是直接從椅子上爬到桌上，本來火影的辦公桌就大，他現在又只是12歲的樣子整個人跪趴在上面像一隻小貓一樣。

「佐助你…你這是?」鳴人有些不可置信的看著眼前的畫面，佐助這是要跟他玩貓耳誘惑啊，還是幼童版本，小小軟軟的好可愛啊!!不行啊他不是戀童癖，但是，小佐助好可愛啊，不要用那種純潔又勾引的樣子看著他啊!

「鳴人……尼…桑?」

一擊擊倒，鳴人覺得自己鼻血都要流下來了，要知道佐助讓佐助叫他什麼老公、主人的都還簡單，叫尼桑……這可是從來沒有的事啊!不說佐助本人堅持自己比鳴人大上三個月，還有那無可救藥的兄控問題。

佐助輕輕叫著爬起身來正面坐在桌上，小臉蛋紅通通的眼眶裡還泛著些水氣，把腿驅起來打開，從運動外套下露出來的貓尾巴規律的左右晃動。

「嗚…嗚恩。」佐助一手撐在身後一手輕輕撩起外套的下襬，露出衣服下面的風景，沒穿內褲被用的溼答答的後穴正插著前端做成按摩棒的貓尾，隨著震動搖晃的貓尾潤滑劑被擠出來掛在臀部和大腿根。

鳴人站著直直的看傻了眼，手只末端微微抽續，感覺佐助只要在隨便一個動作他就會不顧一切的撲上去搬開對方的腿把他操到求饒不管他現在是一付12歲的樣子，不知道這樣算不算犯法?

「啊恩…幫…幫幫我，好難受。」佐助一邊用手指扳開被按摩棒插的嫣紅的穴口，另一隻手慢慢拉下外套的拉鍊露出粉嫩的乳尖:「鳴人…尼桑?」

不行忍不了了，公文什麼的結束再說吧，對不起了鹿丸，鳴人在心中道著歉，反手鎖上辦公事的門。

看著鳴人的舉動和充血的眼神，佐助滿意的舔了一下嘴角，對就是這樣，他就不信他都搞成這樣了鳴人還會沒感覺!

鳴人鎖上辦公事的門，快速向前跨了幾大步來到辦公桌前，雙手撐在佐助身前兩側像是緊盯著獵物的獸類慢慢開口問到:「佐助…你到底想幹嘛?」

坐在桌上的左助沒有回答鳴人的問題，反而是笑了一下把手指抽離自己的下身，跪起身來向前傾一下還住鳴人的頸部送上那小小的唇，輕輕的舔咬一邊發出嗚恩聲。

被光明正大的勾引還能把持的住就不是男人了，鳴人一手摟住對方的後腦加深了這個吻，撬開佐助的嘴把舌頭伸進對方的嘴裡，身裡上的劣勢很快讓佐助居了下風讓鳴人在他口腔裡肆虐。

「啊…啊嗚…嗚嗚恩。」感受到鳴人的激烈的動作，佐助忍不助抓住對方的衣領。

壓著佐助的頭吻了一陣子，鳴人一手還到佐助的大腿後側，一下始力把還是孩童身形的左助單手抱了起來，終於被放開唇佐助微微喘著氣低頭把雙手放在對方肩膀上看著把他抱起來的鳴人軟軟的叫了一聲:「鳴人……。」

「怎麼了小佐助?」鳴人抬頭看著眼裡含著水光的小臉蛋，又忍不住在佐助的唇上咬了一口，啊……這樣到底算不算犯法?

「嗚…快點。」佐助說著在鳴人懷裡扭了一下。

「別動，小傢伙這麼著急。」鳴人說著打了一下佐助的屁股，果然看見對方不滿的瞪過來，不過光是平時佐助在床上瞪人都幾乎有調情做用沒有什麼殺傷力，更何況現在還是一付小孩的樣子，看起來更軟綿綿的，簡直像是在撒嬌。

鳴人抱著佐助走到辦公椅前坐下，把對方放在自己腿上分開跨坐，摸了摸佐助的小臉，好久沒看到這個時候的佐助了，自己在這個年紀的時候還覺得佐助到底有什麼好看的，看來是欣賞的角度不同啊，現在怎麼就怎麼看怎麼可愛呢，鳴人想著搓了一下小佐助軟軟的臉頰，手感真好。

佐助不滿的撥開鳴人戲弄他的手噘起嘴一臉不滿，雙手撐在對方腰腹處故意用臀部摩擦著鳴人的下身，形狀已經很明顯了，想必在褲子裡早就興奮起來了，佐助想著舔了一下嘴角。

「呃嗯…嘿小佐助真是著急，後面都濕成這樣了。」鳴人伸手探到佐助穿著的運動外套底下，順著貓尾巴摸上去整個溼答答的一遍，不管是臀部還是大腿內側，這個道具用在成人上不算是太誇張的產品，不過現在用在一個只有12歲的身體上就顯得勉強了一點。

「嗚恩…你快點，大白癡。」敏感的地方被人逗弄著對方卻遲遲不進行下一步，佐助忍不助催促起來。

「可是…就這樣嗎?頂著這付身體和我做你會受傷吧。」鳴人和現在佐助比起來顯得寬大許多的手掌握著他的腰，看起來是有些擔心的樣子。

奇怪了，怎麼厚著臉皮要跟自己玩輪姦觸手調教性愛時就不擔心自己會受傷?現在擔心個屁!佐助現在只想扯著鳴人的耳朵大喊，”你再不插進來，老子會內傷!”當然……他不會這麼做，那和他的形像不合。

多說多暗示不如直接行動，這幾天佐助早就領悟這項要領，只見小佐助俐落的爬起來滑下身，趴在鳴人腿間。

鳴人往下一看就看到佐助用還很稚嫩的手熟練拉開他的褲子掏出裡面已經精神的東西慢慢上下磨擦，很有經驗的樣子，當然啊，就算是一付12歲的小孩樣子，裡頭裝的可是一個什麼骯髒的遊戲都玩過的污穢大人啊，雖然有一半是他自己害的沒錯啦，但是他總隱約的覺得佐助也很樂在其中啊，不然怎麼每一次都半推半就的答應他了。

不是鳴人覺得，佐助本人根本樂在其中，不然又怎麼會有現在的情況發生呢，惡趣味的性愛如果只有單方快樂是不能持續這麼多次的，所以其實他們兩個都爽到不行啊，對於那些有些過分的新花招。

佐助熟練的套弄了一下鳴人的性器，很快它就硬直挺挺的，不知道是不是因為身體變小的關係，鳴人的陰莖看起來比平時還要大，讓佐助興奮的吞嚥了一下口水，當然沒有讓鳴人發現。

看差不多了，佐助瞄了一下坐在椅子上由上往下看著他的鳴人，抬起頭當著鳴人的面慢慢開始舔著他性器的柱身還故意發出嘖嘖的水聲，在舔到頂部時順勢把頂端含進去，略小的嘴要整個含進去有些辛苦，佐助撐起身體扶在鳴人腿上慢慢的把對方的性器吞進嘴裡。

「嗚…嗚恩。」小嘴被粗大的陰莖塞的滿滿的，稍微一歪臉頰上就被頂出的對方性器的形狀，佐助瞇起眼睛把鳴人整個陰莖吞進口哩，插在喉嚨裡的感覺有些難受，但一聽到鳴人低聲的喘氣聲便不顧一切的開始吞吐著對方的粗大。

「佐助…啊呃…你真棒。」鳴人扶住佐助的後腦，按著讓他吞的更深，被頂的太深佐助有些不舒服的皺起眉頭，但舌頭還是乖巧的一邊舔著在嘴裡肆虐的性器。

「啊…哈啊…嗚。」按著佐助的頭又深入了幾下鳴人捧著他的臉讓他把自己的東西吐出來，嘴角牽著銀絲佐助張著嘴不停換氣，鳴人稍微彎下腰揉了揉他的頭髮像是在獎勵他做得很好一般。

「來，上來。」鳴人深手穿過佐助的腋下始了一點力氣把人抱上自己腿上，拉開對方穿著的外套拉鍊在佐助的配合下把外套脫下扔到桌上，看到佐助暴露在空氣中胸前的乳尖，果然是小孩子乳頭顏色還是粉嫩粉嫩的，鳴人用大掌環住佐助的胸部，兩隻拇指刻意按壓在乳頭上，又是順著周圍的乳暈繞著圈又事故意用指甲搓次著中間小小的凹槽，然後用用兩只捏著拉起。

「啊恩…不…不要，嗚恩。」佐助抓住鳴人的手想讓對方停止玩弄他的胸部，可惜現在力氣不如人，就只是像小貓再給對方稍稍一般。

「啊…變成這樣是不是擠不出奶了?」鳴人一邊揉著佐助的胸前一邊說道，之前也是因為看到了一些特別的片子，鳴人突然對產乳抱上了很大的興趣，在佐助一次任務結束回村時不知道從哪搞來了好像是催乳激素的東西死活要佐助用，推不過鳴人用了一陣子又天天給鳴人揉著胸還真的給他幾出奶來，雖然佐助事後羞的連打了鳴人好幾掌。

「嗚…變…變態!」只要一想到和鳴人在做愛時對方刻意用力揉捏自己的胸部，乳尖就回會出奶水的事情還是讓他覺得實在是太羞恥了，而且那個藥效好像根深蒂固在身體裡就算不像一開始那樣流的誇張，但每次他們上床時鳴人只要用力刺激他的乳頭揉捏胸部最後都會流出奶汁，最讓他羞愧的是鳴人老是喜歡在他被揉出奶水時去吸他胸部，第一次他是堅決的推開鳴人男人產乳什麼的本來就夠羞愧了何況是讓別人吸，但在鳴人一個落寞的表情說著"我從來沒喝過母奶啊。”的話下心軟讓鳴人試了一次，然後就一發不可收拾了。

「不要這樣說啊，佐助被我吸奶的時候明明很興奮喔我說。」鳴人說著彈了一下小佐助的乳尖，被他用的紅通通的可是真的流不出東西，本來還想這樣子的身體流著奶汁樣子一定很色情。

「嗚…啊恩…才沒有。」不會承認，佐助其實覺得自己隱約的被鳴人調教的有被虐潛值，每次一邊被吸胸部一邊被鳴人操時雖然真的羞到不行臉紅成一片但身體真的超興奮，好幾次都直接高潮完全沒碰到前面。

「好好，沒有就沒有。」鳴人不想跟佐助爭，反正佐助是不會承認的，放開對方小小的胸部，鳴人摸到下深的穴口順著按摩棒把手指插了兩根進去攪弄，裡面已經被按摩棒操的很軟。

「嗚!啊…啊恩。」佐助躬起腰，小手抓住鳴人的衣襟把他的衣服抓出一條條皺摺整個頭埋到他胸前。

「可以了吧，我想進了去我說。」鳴人把手指抽出來一邊說道，在佐助恍恍神神的點頭後把插在穴口裡的貓尾巴抽出來扔在地上，雙手輕易抓起佐助的腰把他整個人抬起來，把性器對準佐助身下一開一盒的小穴口把對方直接按坐在自己硬挺的粗大上。

「啊!啊恩…吚啊…哈啊…啊。」一下子被插的太深，佐助全身都發起斗來，鳴人的陰莖比按摩棒還要大上一圈，平時自己要承受他就已經很辛苦了，現在用著孩子的身體更加難以承受，不斷大口大口呼著氣來緩和。

不過鳴人似乎也不擔心一樣，又向上頂了一下把性器完全插入對方的小穴莫入根部，他很知道佐助的極限在哪不會弄壞他，但又喜歡看他受不了的樣子，果然在鳴人全部插入時佐助整張小臉皺再一起，一滴汗水滑落臉頰。

「嗚恩…太…太深，啊恩，等等!恩啊…吚啊，等…啊。」佐助都還沒適應體內插著的性器，鳴人就雙手握住他的腰把他提起來又重重放下，體內吞著的陰莖在快全部離開穴口剩一個頭部時又被迫全數吞入，佐助伸出手想掰開鳴人抓住自己腰的手可惜平常的狀態他就很難阻止鳴人了更何況是現在的身體，雖然是這樣佐助還是沒有解除變身術，看鳴人的樣子完全喜歡啊，果然這家伙對小時後的自己有非分之想。

「小佐助好厲害啊，把我全部吞進去了欸。」鳴人一邊抓著佐助的腰一下一下的操弄著對方，一邊看著那小小的身體一次次把他的碩大全部吞入，有些軟的腹部上好像在一次次的深入時都被撞出一點自己性器的形狀。

「嗚...嗚恩，啊…你就…啊恩，會…欺負…我啊恩。」佐助沒辦法反抗扶著鳴人的手任由對方一次次抬起自己的腰在讓他把鳴人的性器一次坐入身體，跟著擺動起腰起落，粗大的性器在內壁裡磨擦讓他前面也興奮起來，每次都是這樣，幾乎每次跟鳴人做被插後面就幾乎要高潮，不如說是被從後面幹到高潮比摸前面時的快感更加強烈。

「你喜歡讓我欺負啊…而且只有我能欺負你我說。」鳴人說著低頭咬了一下佐助的鼻尖，對方裡面比平時更窄，果然是因為是小孩子的身體，腰也好細他兩隻手就能輕易的抓住:「不過…佐助，我跟你這樣做算不算犯法啊?」

「什…什麼?」佐助被操的有些恍神，一時沒懂鳴人再說什麼。

「就是你這樣啊，跟未成年者做愛這個我說。」鳴人說著又往裡頭頂了幾下。

「嗚…嗚恩，不過是…啊嗯變…變化術，覺得犯法…你還上我。」佐助知道鳴人只事故意的，不然怎麼還在問他話時故意頂他的敏感點。

「因為你勾引我啊，是誰插著按摩棒來撩開衣服給我看他被按摩棒操的溼答答的小穴的啊我說?」鳴人故意湊近佐助的耳邊跟他說著下流話，每次只要這樣佐助後面就會緊張得一縮一縮。

「你…嗚!你明明很喜歡…戀童癖!」佐助抓住鳴人的頭髮拉開他，有些賭氣，鳴人覺對喜歡他一付發騷的樣子，現在插再自己體內的東西就是最好的證據。

「你說誰是戀童癖啊小佐助。」鳴人扶著佐助的臀部看著正賭氣罵他的人那張得理不饒人的小嘴。

「你…就是你，現在在操12歲小孩的火影大人。」

「看來我必須讓你這張小嘴除了叫床講不出別的話。」鳴人邪惡的笑了一下，掰開對方的臀部把人狠狠的按在自己的性器上。

「啊!啊恩…。」佐助糾緊手指揚起頭，身下被不斷入侵，鳴人抓著他的腰臀晃動一次次都頂到他的前列腺，很快小小的身軀就被幹到全身發抖，頭上的貓耳朵拉的平平的身裡的淚水被逼出來在眼框打轉。

「嗚啊…慢…慢點啊，恩…哈啊。」佐助試著直起腰想阻止鳴人過於快速的搗幹，可鳴人也不理他，佐助現在的反抗都沒有什麼大做用，依然抓著他的腰快速且深入的搗幹著對方濕漉漉流滿潤滑劑的穴口，後穴流出的淫液把他褲子都染成深色。

「啊…哈啊…恩嗚，吚啊。」佐助吐著舌一開口就是滿滿甜膩的淫叫，小孩子略細的聲線此時聽起來更加色情讓鳴人加大了力道頂在佐助的前列腺位置想讓對方叫的更誇張一點。

「嗚!那…那邊，啊哈…那邊不…嗚恩。」佐助甩著頭前列腺被頂弄的快感太強烈，讓他幾乎要翻起白眼。

「很爽對嗎?」鳴人一邊操著對方一邊問到，佐助現在整個身體都興奮到不行他知道的。

「嗚啊…不行…不行了。」整個大腿內側都在抽蓄，佐助覺得他快被對方操到高潮，腳趾都蜷縮在一起，咬緊下唇臉上早就佈滿淚痕。

「沒關係…我也快…快射了，射你裡面好嗎?」鳴人說著看向整個小臉皺再一起的佐助，在對方抓緊他的衣服低下頭時他就知道對方答應了，不過就算不答應他還是會射裡面就是了。

於是鳴人加快了動作抱起佐助讓他貼著自己，小臉埋在他胸前手抓著他腰側的衣服斷斷續續像是小奶貓帶著哭腔的呻吟聲不斷傳出，扶著佐助的臀部擺跨把性器不斷操入流著水的小穴口，發出嘖嘖的水聲，在一次深入時把佐助按在自己的性器上把精液全數射到對方的穴口裡。

「啊…啊恩，啊哈啊……。」感受到體內一股熱流打在內壁上，佐助收緊後穴抽蓄了一下也達到高潮。

高潮後佐助整個人有些癱軟的趴在鳴人胸前，果然小孩子的身體用起來累的多，不過還沒等他自己爬起來鳴人就把他抱起來轉了身，背貼在鳴人胸前坐在他身上。

「嗚恩…鳴人?」佐助才想轉過頭就被鳴人拉開大腿，被射入精液的穴口一吐一吐的向外流著白濁的液體，讓佐助有些羞的想闔上腿卻被鳴人固執的架住。

「嗚…你幹…幹嘛?」佐助回過頭有些怯生生的樣子。

「還能幹嘛?幹你啊。」鳴人壞笑了一下折起佐助的腿，手穿過對方的膝窩抱起來把自己又興奮的陰莖對準流著水的小穴口再把對方放下，啊…小孩子的身體也不錯啊，可以做很多強制的事情，鳴人在內心邪惡的想著，已經不想管什麼犯不犯法了，反正裡面裝著的是一個是二十幾歲的大人了嘛。

「什?啊!啊恩…吚啊…你不要…嗚…突然又。」被操得有些紅腫穴口被迫又吞下對方整根陰莖，佐助被頂的有些難受，但鳴人不顧他的話抱著他的腿一下一下的又幹了起來，比剛才更深，現在他連腳都懸空被鳴人抱著，整個身體的著力點就是兩人相連的地方。

“小小的，好可愛啊。”鳴人把下巴跨到佐助肩膀在心裡想到，手一邊抱著對方的大腿抽插，感受到每次被操入佐助都會全身輕顫發出甜甜的輕哼，突然有點理解那些奇怪的片子裡為什麼都會出幼女系列，別有風情啊真的。

「咿啊…嗚，好深…嗚啊。」佐助仰著頭靠在鳴人肩頭，小手抓著鳴人健壯的手臂，後穴不斷吞吐著對方粗大的性器，隨著抽插動作發出噗嗤的聲響，先前射入的精液和潤滑劑隨著導幹的動作被帶到穴口形成一圈的白沫。

「佐助…啊佐助，頭轉過來。」鳴人一邊操著對方濕軟的穴口一邊低下頭咬著對方耳朵說道，在佐助恍惚的轉過頭時吻住對方的嘴唇舔咬。

「嗚!嗚嗯...啊嗯。」佐助扭著脖子配合著張開嘴，過多的唾液順著嘴角滑在嘴邊，一邊大張著腿讓對方操著，鳴人的性器在體內不斷磨過前列腺，配合著接完吻鳴人順著往下吮吸著他呃側頸，佐助張口發就出吚吚啊啊的淫叫。

「鳴人…嗚我…我啊嗯。」在抽插中佐助覺得自己要再一次被對方操到射出來，抓緊鳴人的手臂咬著下唇，穴口不斷抽蓄。

「想射嗎?」鳴人放開佐助的側頸，在他耳邊問到，得到的是佐助整個耳根子都紅的表情輕輕的點著頭。

「你射吧，啊…我也快了。」鳴人說著壓低身體貼著佐助的背部，加大力道的在對方體內進出，知道佐助快高潮次次都撞在他的敏感點上。

「嗚…啊嗯，啊!」敏感點不斷被頂撞，就在眼前一陣泛白時，佐助收緊穴口尖叫著射了出來，被高潮的穴口刺激的鳴人在裡頭又操了幾下也再次達到高潮，把精液全部澆灌到饑渴的小穴裡。

高潮後又被射入，佐助抽蓄了幾下又整個人躺到鳴人懷裡喘氣，覺得已經快不行了，維持變化術雖然不用耗太多查克拉，但是維持變化術做這個事情太累了，但是……真的爽到不行。

佐助瞇著眼喘氣，鳴人動了一下把插在他體內的性器抽了出來，然後又把他抱起來放到辦公桌上，佐助用手撐起上半身還沒緩過來就看感覺到鳴人的影子覆蓋在他身上，對方搬開他的腿擠在他腿間，下身的性器又興奮起來抵在他股間。

「等…等等，鳴人，啊嗚!」佐助撐起身往後縮，他現在真的有點累了在做下去連變化術都會維持不了，但鳴人沒有理會他的話，倒是因為覺得他要逃有些不滿，扯著佐助的腿把對方拉回來壓住，搬開佐助的腿對準穴口再次把自己的陰莖插了進去。

「哈啊…嗚嗯…嗚。」佐助抖著身子，想要逃開但鳴人死死壓住他，過了一會兒便又再他的穴口裡大力導幹起來。

「佐助這樣跑來勾引我就應該有覺悟了吧我說?」鳴人勾起嘴角看著還想逃的佐助，用力的又操了好幾下對方的穴口，裡面早就被他操的又濕又軟，即使現在是12歲的身體也能很好的進出。

「不…等等，等等真的不行。」佐助覺得自己腦子糊成一團，快感又看始傳來，身體的疲憊已經讓他快控制不好查克拉。

「怎麼會，佐助平常不都可以跟我幹上整晚?」鳴人故意說著，一邊操幹著對方的穴口一邊伸出手揉捏小小的胸部。

那是平時!平時跟你幹三天三夜都沒問題!不看看我現在身體是12歲的啊!佐助在內心大吼，但是他說不出口，只能在內心罵到。

「不行…我…阿嗯…我真的。」佐助伸出手想阻止鳴人揉捏他胸部的手，感覺查克拉亂成一團，不行了，真的不行，這樣下去維持不住變化術。

「哪裡不行，你又興奮了喔。」鳴人看著口是心非的佐助，不知道他現在口中的不行是只變化術維持不下去了還是一邊加大力道揉捏對方的胸部，結果碰!一聲白煙瀰漫。

在鳴人有些傻住時，白煙散去出現的是現在的成年佐助，頭上的貓耳一樣，佈滿淚痕的臉一樣，腹部上沾滿驚液一樣，被幹的溼答答穴口一樣插著他的陰莖，糾再一起的表情也一樣，唯獨不太一樣的是手上的感覺，鳴人盯著佐助的胸，又揉了幾下捏上他被揉的通紅的乳頭，佐助抖了幾下頭上的貓耳整個拉平胸前果然噴出一點薄液。

鳴人拿起手舔了一下透明中帶點白的液體，有些甜甜乳香味，邪惡的笑了一下再佐助來不及阻止前又伸手在對方胸前狂揉，讓佐助胸前不斷被擠壓出乳汁。

「嗚啊!啊嗯…不…不要，嗚嗯。」佐助伸手抓住鳴人的手，力道是比剛才大了一些可惜要搬開鳴人還是差了一點。

「果然啊，剛剛揉了那麼久因為是12歲的身體沒有，一變回來馬上就流出來了呢，好色啊佐助你個這樣子。」鳴人故意一邊揉著佐助的胸部一邊講著刺激他的話。

「嗚…都…都是你，混帳。」佐助用含著淚的眼睛瞪著鳴人別具調情做用，胸前被鳴人揉捏刺激的不斷流出乳汁溼答答的。

「那來勾引混帳的就是騷貨了喔佐助，雖然你小時後的樣子真的很可愛，不過我還是最喜歡你現在的樣子啊，看起來超色。」鳴人說著府下身在佐助臉頰上趴即的親了一口。

「那...那你，我回來這麼…這麼多天…怎麼都…沒裡，嗚嗯，沒理我。」佐助扭著頭瞪著鳴人，心想要不是自己被冷落那麼多天也不會搞出現在這一出。

「我想說公文處裡完在好好跟你玩個夠嗎，而且我還以為你還在生上一次的氣。」鳴人也跟著噘起嘴有些委屈，想到佐助這幾天充滿殺氣的樣子。

「……才沒有。」

「什麼?」

「我是說…我沒生氣。」佐助撇過頭有些不好意思，發雖然是覺得鳴人過分了一點，不過他也爽到就是了，而且鳴人隔天也是把他當大爺好生伺候著。

「哇!我就知道佐助最愛我了我說，那我們繼續吧!」鳴人說完一把撲下來，拉起佐助的腿架在肩上，一邊抽插一邊含助佐助的胸前開時吮吸，香甜的乳汁湧入嘴裡。

「嗚啊…不…不要，別…別吸，吚啊。」佐助抓著鳴人埋在他胸前的後腦想拉開他，可惜照樣沒成功，還是讓鳴人在他的胸前吸吸舔舔。

「不管喔，我要把前幾天的分補回來我說。」

今天的火影辦公室照就像佐助每次回來時一樣深鎖大門直到晚上，眾人盡量忽略裡頭發出的聲響，該幹什麼幹什麼去吧，火影大人是遠距離戀愛不要勉強人家。

此時內心最崩潰的火影輔佐想著還想說這次怎麼沒有動靜，結果只是晚了幾天而已嘛!

 

END


End file.
